Atmoran Society Roles
= General Roles = Jarl He is the physical ruler over an entity of land and families, he is judge, representative and warlord in one person, but also often family head of the biggest family in his village. He has the power to do “politics and buisiness” but he has to respect traditions of the people as well as the religious omens and words of their Godi (which is a druid/shaman/rune master and functions like the village eldar, is said to have a connection to the gods or a god and also be wise, whereas the Jarl is said to be clever and strong). (Kings: they are basically just “over-Jarls” that forged alliances between the tribes, and offer to split their earnings from raid and trade with all jarls that gave them the oath, so its actually something always open for debate, unlike medieval kings, you will see very often changes and new Jarls claiming themselfes “high king” as soon as their power options are sufficient. There are no “royal dynasties” aside from the Jarls families, which are all same rank) Godi They are the eldars of a village and even the Jarl cannot decide things without his agreement easily. Usually they are somewhat headmasters of rites and also in times of need replace the Jarl (if he is dead, captured or missing). In Atmora, we would have to take a priest of the “classic traditional” atmoran totems to be clan Godi: Whale, Owl, Moth, Wolf, Bear, Hawk, and others if you like, depending on the story of the village and the lifestyle of the people. (not Snake or Dragon, since those are “rejected ones”, Snakes for their deads service and teachery, and the Dragon cultists later as the oppression and fanatism starts for their lack of respect to the old traditions of the people) So, a coast jarl that relies on fishing could sacrifice to Tsun (Whale), whereas the forest hunters and the mountain carvers have their own favourite deity. In general, warriors will pray to the bear, and girls to the moth, jarls maybe to the dragon if they are hungry for power and bloodthirsty and clevermen to jhunal, crafters to another totem and so on. Price Fighter The bloodshed in atmoran conflicts follows ancient traditions. If both Jarls have a personal problem with each other, they will send their best man to decide by strenght and skill. This battle ends either, if one dies, or if the jarl gives up in his name. The price fighter would get most attention in the longhouse of the Jarl, could pick his thrall first, get the best mead/beer and most food, and does not have to do routine duties. However, he is the precious “life insurance” of a Jarl. And ofc, the captain of a Jarls warband. Fellowship commoners of a Jarl Basically free people, but bound by their family laws to a Jarls kin. However, that is an advantage, as a Jarl ows them protection and food. They do the usual jobs, crafting, fishing, hunting, building houses and boats, and serving as civil guard of the village. From their ranks, the Jarl will elect his warriors, who enjoy some privileges but also have very hard duties (join their jarl in battle, even if that means they cannot return to their families). Also, the godi of the village might send them to a religious convention, where a council of his cult might consider accepting him / her as apprentice of their cult. If their Jarl (and his heirs) die, they are basically have nobody to guarantee their rights (as their judge), so other Jarls could (in theory) tread them like Thralls (slaves), but mostly neighbouring clans and villages will not, they usually rather try to assimilate and “swallow” the community on equal terms to grow in importance. This is a central point, because the small family bands that try to survive the harsh conditions out in the wild lands of atmora need allies to cover a bigger area and form opportunities for trade and exchange of stories and sometimes survive or unite again external threats. Those fellows who had become rejected end as Thralls, or, if they are lucky and their Jarl gives them land as present and grants them rights from his own place, they can become free men, Karls. However, if they are still living nearby, they often have to pay regular tribute to the Jarl. But it is a system to gain better control over nearby areas, especially if the own longhouse is getting to crowded in the long winters.'' Karl The free men. Their only problem is, that nobody is forced to protect them, if there is a big threat. Skald They are the bards, and usually nobody would want to kill them, since they would tell heroes songs about you, as long as you give them a warm place to sleep and enough mead/beer. Life as a bard has his downsides, permanent travel and lonelyness and no protection. However, it also offers diplomatic immunity between the tribes to some degree, and it will make Skalds very powerful people: they are the diplomats and the news anchorman in one person. Actions of Jarls may depend on their songs and sayings, and all warriors are keen on showing them their strenght, because fortune and fame (and the legends in these songs) are a big motivation in their life. From time to time they also sail with Jarls to adventure, but they are of course more vulnerable then a Jarls chosen warband, that has better training and equipment. Thrall A slave, by either crime, or by raid, or by war events. These people are not to be envied. It may even happen, that they serve very well for years, and then suddenly the Godi believes to see an omen before an important battle of his Jarl, and decides to randomly sacrifice one of them. Usually they are treated as personal possession, like a good sword, a Brynja (armor) or a ship. And often, the warriors are allowed to have female thralls next to their wifes. The wife is more working and raising the many children they have (because also many die). That was also the reason the elves saw them as threat. Making slaves was teached by Stuhn and so they did. It is also possible that the owner will declare a Thrall as free men, but the Jarl will have to elect him/her to become his fellow.